What Comes Before Present And Future
by Kitty1217
Summary: You would never expect to be thrown back in time. Was that even possible? They did not know. Not knowing what to do, and what to expect, these characters must march forward. Though...Kagome and Tsuna weren't that sure about their companion. Come along on their trip to an unknown Land of the past! SessKag, 1827.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I wish I did own them.

Hello everyone, this is a new story that I made just because I couldn't get it out of my head but I hope that u enjoy people. Take place after the Ring Saga. Please review.  
**What comes before present and future**

Chapter 1: The Black Hole

**10 Years in the future.  
**  
"Are we ready?" Came the voice of the Tenth boss of the Vongola.

All in the room nodded. "Ok, like I said last night, only Reborn, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, I-pin, Ryohei, and myself. I'm sorry that the other can't go but that's the maximum." Tsuna said.

"That's ok, Tsuna. We understand." Bianki said.

"Ok them. Giannini, start, please." Tsuna said turning.

"Yes, boss, but before that, please put this on." He said giving to Tsuna one set of headphones. "This will work over there. Lambo had been testing them for me when he went over there and they work" He explained while giving everyone one set too.

Every one put their headphones. "Ok, now we are going to begin. Can everyone move over there?" They did as he said. "I'm going to start. I'll be here making sure that nothing happens." He began the programming.

A light appear and the others that were in the room had to cover their eyes. When they uncover their eyes, the group was gone.

"So you think they're going to be ok?" Bianki said.

"They have to be" Futa said.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~  
** Present  
**  
"I'm going to be late again! And if I am Hibari is going to kill me!" Tsuna said while running down the stairs. He went to the table where the food was, grabbed a toast, and went out the house with 'see you later'. In the way to school he met Gokudera and Yamamoto. They talked. Then he saw Chrome, walking pass him. She noticed him and bowed her head to him and said "Boss" then continued on her way. Ryohei passed him while doing his mornings exercises and saying "TO THE EXTREME!!!" Haru passed him with Reborn, and Lambo. Lambo throwing bombs at reborn and he kicking them back. They exploded in Lambo's body. "Ha-Hi?!" Haru said. "Ah Lambo you ok?" Said I-pin, coming from out of no where. Haru then continued on her way to school.

Tsuna finally got to school. He met Kyoko and saw Hibari. 'That's weird. I never see then all in one day. Maybe something is going to happen? Nah.' Tsuna though. He continued to walk to his classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Beeps started to sound suddenly.

Bianki and Futa came running to the room. "What happened?" Futa said alarmed.

"Something is happening with the machine" Said Giannini while typing something on his computer.

"What? It's something going to happen to Tsuna-nii-chan and the others?" Futa said now very worried.

"I Don't know but something can happen in the past" Giannini said still typing fast on his computer.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~  
**A little earlier**  
Kagome was leaving to go to school. She was going to be late but she was very happy because today is her 15th birthday. She left the house with a 'I'm leaving' and exited the door.

"Kagome" someone called her from the side. She turned to her left and saw that it was Souta her brother who was calling her. He came running towards her. "Kagome, Buyo is in the well house but it's just to dark for me to go in there." He said, explaining the situation.

"You're scare of an old well house?" Kagome said.

"I can't help it! I'm just a little kid!" Souta said in louder voice.

"Hai, hai" She said. Suddenly she saw something appeared behind Souta and he started falling backwards. "Souta?!" She said yelling.

"Kagome!!" Souta screamed. She grabbed his hand and they started falling into the Black hole. Then the hole closed.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~  
**At the same time**

While Tsuna was walking towards his classroom a black hole suddenly appear in front of him and hi started falling into it. He started screaming.

"Tenth!!" "Tsuna!!" Said Gokudera and Yamamoto. The Black holestarted closing but before it closed, Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped in to follow Tsuna.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Ok people. I wrote this new story because I just could get it out of my head. I know this chapter is short but hey! At least I wrote. But anyways, this is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Inuyasha story. I don't know if some of you people know Katekyo Hitman reborn by Akira Amano but if you haven't I tell you, it's a good manga and anime. You should read/watch it. So just to finish this, Please tell me what you think of this. Review!!

See you next time

Ja ne!

Kitty1217


End file.
